Drago's sweetheart
by Blackrove
Summary: Drago has gotten out of the Netherworld and ended up being kidnapped by a drug cartel working for Shan Chang; Bartholomew Chang's nephew. He escapes with a young witch, whom he is not unsensitive to; but the crime lord is on their tails and he wants them back. Drago as his personal exotic pet and the witch... for revenge. They must run and hide; in no way must they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter. Please review! I enjoy reading them; they inspire me! Obviously, I don't own JCA. I imagined this caracter at the end of season 5 and I wanted to know how it would unfold. I have the beginning covered but the rest is a big mystery. I still have a couple chapters in my head, so I'll be able to write on; however I would appreciate to know your opinion on the matter. PLease don't be shy and review.

Chapter 1

The air was unbreathable as it was filled with the smells of urine, of sweat, of rotten food and desperation. The tension was thick; a single misplaced word and a fight could explode at any time. The floor was dirty and moist from the previous prisoner's defecations and blood; the walls were painted with blood and bullets. Everything was revolting; being trapped in this container was a nightmare.

The girls were all of different nationality; some came from the poor villages of Asia; some from the war-thorn countries of Africa; some from the ghettos of South America; some even came from North America, sold by their parents for a bit of drug or money. They all spoke of different languages; their captors made sure that none of the girls could speak or communicate amongst them. The few who spoke more than one language were silent as their tongues were cut out; a very useful precaution to keep the girls from hatching up a plan or finding comfort in each other.

Morgan wasn't like the other girls; she was not afraid or even anxious about anything. She had been in even worst situations than this before; however, she had to admit that this was pretty bad. Being stuck into a container filled with young girls for a drug cartel was not something she enjoyed; especially if the buyer of this container was none other than Shan Chang, Bartholomew Chang's nephew and heir.

Shan Chang was a horrible man who enjoyed torturing and raping young girls; he was rich, influential, powerful and very, very much a sadist. He was dangerous and not someone to mess with.

Morgan turned her head towards the whimpering young girl next to her; she must have been nine or ten years old. Her fore-head was tripping with sweat; she was pale and her body was trembling like a leaf in the wind. She clearly was sick and dying for dehydration, sickness and food deprivation; she was not going to make the trip from Mexico City to Shanghai.

Morgan looked around to see the other abnormality of this container; a humanoid dragon with a magical necklace that kept him from using his fire powers and his enhanced speed and strength. He had been captured a few hours ago by a witch and was to be given to Shan Chang as a gift or payment, or something of the sort; Morgan hadn't really paid attention as she did her best to calm the girls down as he was pushed into the end of the container and chained up.

At this moment, the dragon was doing everything he could not to lose patience and roar out in fury. The whining and the crying were starting to get on his nerves; something Morgan could understand perfectly as she was also close to losing patience.

Finally, Morgan pulled a kit from her pocket and crawled towards the chained dragon; the girls tried to keep her from going any further, but Morgan couldn't care less about their pleading. She crawled to the dragon and stopped before him with a serious look.

-Don't freak out! I'm Morgan and I will pick the lock on your chains, but I need you to stay still and quiet. Picking a magical lock can be hard and a bit painful, so you have to stay quiet as not to make the girls even more scared than they are now and alert the guards outside the doors. The switch of guards is coming soon, so it will be easy to attack them by surprise; the new guards will be expecting terrified little girls and a chained dragon. Not a smart witch and a pissed off dragon! Said the girl with a conniving smile.

The dragon looked at the girl who pretended to be a witch and smirked in response; this could be his lucky day if she knew what she was doing. The dragon moved his head away to let the girl have access at the necklace; it took him a little more than ten minutes to unlock it as it was far more complex than she had expected. Every time she would miss, a shock would be sent under the dragon's scales; the pain was horrible and almost made him whimper.

Finally, she heard a click and took the necklace off the dragon's neck; then, she proceeded to pick the locks on the shackles on the dragon's wrist. However, the dragon was tired of being tortured every time the witch missed; he used his fire power to melt the shackles and free himself.

-After a while, the pain gets old. Said the dragon as he rubbed his bruises.

The girls started to whimper even louder and they were going to attract the guard's attention; this would ruin their plan. However, both of them were exhausted by all of this; the dragon took a deep breath and roared as hard as he could to shut the girls up and attract the guard's attention. Now, that he was free of his shackles and he had a witch next to him; he could take on the guards.

The girls cried and recoiled in fear; the guards started to bang on the doors of the container to call to order the girls. The dragon went after a girl to make a scream even louder; which pushed the guards to open the doors and get surprised by a ball of fire.

The smell of burnt flesh overpowered the other smells which made the girls cough and cry; it was absolutely horrible. Before the second guard could do anything else, Morgan had thrown a piece of wood, enhanced by magic to make it stronger and sharper than ever, straight to the other guards heart; killing him instantly.

Neither of them had time to call for back-up; this helped the duo go straight to the second part of their plan. They broke the chains off of all the girls; Morgan had special treatment for the little sick girl as she placed her out of the container and placed a piece of rag behind her head.

-Don't waste your time with her; she'll die soon. Said the dragon with a gruff tone; this was bothering him.

-Just because she was born like trash, doesn't mean she has to die like one. Said Morgan with a calm voice; his tone had not bothered her in the least.

Sooner than any of them liked, the reinforcement arrived with heavy machinery; ready to gun them down and retake control of the situation. The dragon turned towards them and spews three fire balls towards them; burning half of the twelve men and severely bruising the other half. Morgan didn't need to be told what to do and for the rest of their enemies to arrive; she cast a shielding spell and took the cellular phone of one the defeated guards.

Morgan called the police and asked for help; the police officer who had answered her told her to stop playing games and that he could arrest her if she persisted to play games. The young girl told him to kiss her behind and to go to hell in the most vulgar way she knew how in Spanish; which, by the sound of choking on the other end of the line, was pretty terrible. She hung up and composed the number of another drug lord to come to her aid; even if she was considered an enemy by most drug cartels, some were favorable towards her.

-Raul Ramirez! Come to the fifth dock of Mexico City! I have a chance for you to get back at Gonzalez! However, I need you to hurry up and fast. I am under fire and I can only hold for fifteen minutes; so hurry up! Cried Morgan into the phone.

She turned to the girls behind her; she used every single language she knew to keep them in the container for their safety. The girls did not need to be told twice as they saw the rest of the crew arriving; they all had machine guns and were not stingy on the bullets.

The dragon decided to create a long wall of fire to keep the criminals from moving towards them; the flames and the smoke clouded their sight; which caused them to miss and waste their bullets. This gave the young witch an idea; she concentrated and focused on her magic to the smoke. She had the smoke engulfed the group of criminals and have them completely blinded. The smoke made them choke and blind; they started to shoot everywhere and nowhere. They missed their targets by a long shot, but did not miss their comrades. Within five minutes, the group of criminals had exterminated themselves without either of the two allies having to do more than reinforcing the shield protecting them.

Once sure that all the criminals were out of commission, Morgan dissipated the smoke and smiled as she saw her enemies dead or bruised beyond movement; her plan had worked and they were safe until Raul arrived. Morgan turned to see if any of the girls had been hit; thankfully, none of them had been hurt. The witch walked to the little girl she had started to befriend during her imprisonment… Her pulse had stopped and her body cold as ice.

-I told you she was dying. There's nothing you could have done for her; even with all your magic. Said the dragon with a soft tone; there was no point in losing an obviously powerful ally just because of his bad attitude.

-I know. I'm just relieve she didn't die in the filth of the container, facing upwards to the sun. I remember her saying that she loved the clouds as they are free roam the skies. She died looking at what she loved the most. Said the witch as she placed the rag over the little girl's face.

The dragon kept silent; Morgan was a sensitive girl, but she was powerful and had contacts. She could get him out of the country and maybe have his revenge on the drug lord that had him put into shackles. He knew he could be rude and disrespectful at time; he actually enjoyed fighting and arguing; but his better judgement told him to be gentler in the way he spoke with her.

An expensive car came to a halt near the bodies of their enemies, the dragon call forth his fire power; just as he was about to burn the new comers to ashes, Morgan stopped him. These were her contact and Raul Ramirez was walking towards them with a bag filled with money; he was more than happy to give half a million U.S. dollars to get some info on his long-time rival.

-Morgan, _maravilloso_ (1)! It's good to see you! How have you been? I see you're still in the magic business! Said the drug lord with a charming and friendly smile.

-I could be better. Being stuck in a container for a day and a half under the boiling sun with thirty other girls can be tiresome after a while. So, here is the deal… You and your men stake out this container; when Gonzalez will come to investigate as to why his men aren't responding, you shoot him down! As a bonus, you can stick it up to Shan Chang by taking the girls he ordered to do as you wish and free the witch and the dragon he was supposed to receive. Proposed Morgan as she dusted herself off.

-What about the girls? What are you going to do with them? Asked the drug lord as he eyed the container filled with the terrified girls. Why is this one on the floor with a rag on her face?

Morgan looked at the girls and at the little one she was befriended; deep within her heart, she knew she could not let them be slaves for rich perverts or sold out in horrible workshops. It went against everything she believed in; however, she knew Raul would never let the girls go. She had him run through the city to get back at his rival and now he was going to have his revenge; the girls were the spoil of war. His trophy against his nemesis.

-Well… I… I would like to let them go free, but I know you won't let that happen! I figured that you would let them be material witnesses in a case against Ronaldo, Gonzalez's heir; if this is linked to Gonzalez, the federals will have enough to have a warrant to investigate on the Angel de la Moerte and probably shut them down. Especially if you either bribe the judge or offer your protection! I'd hate for them to be sold as sex slaves or to sweatshops across the world. Proposed Morgan, not sure if the drug lord was going to be interested.

-You know… You might have a point there! If Ronaldo falls and his cartel follows him; I could take over his parts of the state… Alright! The girls will testify and stay at my villa; they'll work their stay and food. It will be easier to keep secrets this way; not having to fear if one of the maids speaks… Do you need a car to leave with your… boyfriend..? said Raul as he looked at the dragon with a weary look.

The dragon growled and the witch blushed; this was unexpected to say the least! She took the dragon' hand to lead him to the car; she couldn't do anything more for the girls. At least, Morgan managed to play with Raul's greed and he wouldn't sell the girls since they would bring his rival gang down; she tried her best not to think about what would happen to these girls once the usefulness would run out.

The dragon jumped into the passenger's side; Morgan was left to drive as she knew where they could find shelter for the night. She drove without looking back; knowing if she did, she would not be able to let Raul take the girls. She left the little girl behind with Raul's promise that she would have a proper burial; it wasn't much, but it was better than anything.

-By the way, I'm Drago. Said the dragon as he extended his hand to the witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! Please review, I really like to know what you think. And please, if you have any wishes or ideas on how this story may follow, just let me know. I have an open mind...

Chapter 2

The pair arrived at some filthy, abandoned and decrepit old house; it was the only place that they could hide without Gonzalez's men finding them. Morgan pulled out the key of the front door and led the way for Drago; the dragon entered quickly as he did not want to be caught by the neighbours and ratted out to the drug cartel. Morgan ran into the house and let the keys into the ignition, in the hopes of having it stolen by local thugs and renders the search for them harder for their enemies.

-Well… Now I've seen everything! Laughed Drago as he pointed two mice.

Morgan walked by and burst out laughing; after the day she just had, seeing two mice having wild and steamy sex in a corner of a dirty, run down house felt amazing. All the tension in her left, she felt a bit better than she did two hours ago when she realised she had freed innocent girls from a horrible monster, only to leave them in the hands of another. Better an evil that you know than a good you don't know; as her mother used to say.

She laughed and laughed; her sides were killing her but she kept on laughing like a madwoman. She never really understood how dangerous her so-called «adventures» were; she was too young and naïve to do so. She guessed being confronted by death for the first time and failing to protect or save someone's life had opened her eyes. Her laugh was one of desperation and sadness; almost, crying her eyes out as she sat down into the abuse chair in the corner.

Never having been in the presence of a hysterical girl, Drago knew not what to do. In fact, the only girls he actually been with for more than three minutes were professional harem girls his father had given to him on his eighteenth birthday. He felt uncomfortable; he walked to the girl and placed his hand awkwardly on his partner's shoulder.

Morgan went from crying to sobbing; her shoulders were trembling and her eyes were puffy and red. Even if she knew that Drago only gave his support because he felt he had to; it still felt good to be somewhat supported. She sniffed and smiled as much as she could, considering what she's been through that day.

-I know you're uncomfortable about this! However, thanks… said the girl with a sad smile.

-You… hum… need something to eat… I can hunt something to eat, if you want to… proposed Drago as he tried to lift up his partner's mood.

Morgan agreed and went through the house to find something to cook the prey on or into; eventually, she found a pot and some dry wood. Having been a scout as a child, Morgan managed to build a fire and placed the pot over the flames; she found some water and filled the pot halfway. Drago left the house once the darkness fell and went hunting; he needed to find a prey that could satisfy the both of them and that wouldn't make them sick.

Dirty dogs and filthy rats were common in the streets of Mexico; both of them were nothing more than skin and bones. They would not satisfy them; in order to leave this horrible place, they needed energy and forces. Thankfully, Drago took no more than a few minutes, not even half an hour later, to find three wild rabbits and a small bucket of carrots, potatoes and beans and a jug of milk.

Morgan smiled as the dragon showed her his capture; it was more than perfect for the two of them. Drago skinned and gutted the rabbits while Morgan cut the vegetables; the witch only took parts of one rabbit and left the rest to the dragon as he needed more than her. Drago was more than happy to have two and a half rabbits for his dinner; this would be more beneficial for him as he needed more meat than vegetables.

-I'll make some soup; if you want some milk than just take it. All I need is a cup for the soup. Said Morgan as she handed him the rest of the milk.

«This girl isn't so bad! She could have been a crying and selfish princess… What a good surprise!» thought Drago as he gently took the milk from his new… friend?

They ate in silence; what was there to talk about? They were too tired to do anything else than eat and sleep; any strategy was doomed from the start as they knew nothing of their enemies progress and they were far too tired for it.

Drago sniffed the air and could not in all honesty say that the girl's soup was not mouth-watering. The dragon moved toward the soup and took a deep inspiration; the smell was extremely tempting. Morgan watched the dragon almost plunge his head into the pot; she smiled and took a bowl next to her.

-Would you like some soup? Asked Morgan with a beautiful smile.

Drago gently blushed and shook his head up and down; he hated being caught being soft and, frankly, Morgan had a gorgeous smile. Her deep green eyes reminded him of emeralds; her red lips reminded him of lovely rubies and her vivid orange main flowing down her shoulders reminded him of a river of fire as the light of the flames shined brightly against her hair.

Morgan filled the bowl with the soup and handed it with care to the dragon. Being a carnivorous and blood-thirsty creature, Drago never got to eat vegetables; however, he had to admit it wasn't as bad as he thought. Aside from the carrots, Drago liked the soup; it was good and he could feel his strength coming back to him.

-The soup is really good! said Drago before taking a bite.

-Old Irish recipe with a Mexican touch. Explained Morgan with pride. Before my grand-father taught me magic; my dad had one of the nannies teach me how to cook and take care of a castle, manor or house. I don't know it's done in Asia, but in Europe, a woman who knows magic is inappropriate; a woman is just good at making cakes and babies! So, for the first ten years of my life, I learned how to be a proper house wife for my future powerful sorcerer husband. I can cook anything out of scrap! Explained Morgan with a sad smile.

-It's almost the same thing in Asia; girls are allowed to learn magic, if their father is a sorcerer. If not, then they must find a master who will agree to train them; which is near impossible. Sorcerers almost have the same mentality about girls; demons, however, demons believe that a female demon who knows nothing of magic or combat is not a desirable trait for a wife. You are basically a baby making machine and we can create kids without the help of a whinny b*tch. Therefore, demons encourage their daughters to learn magic. Explained Drago as he looked at the sad look in his partner's eyes. How did you learn magic?

-My dad was terrible in magic; his magical spirit was far too low. His first son had the same problem as his father; his second son had little to no brain in his head; his third son didn't want anything to do with magic and became a priest. My grand-father had no heir to his magical empire; well, none aside from me! My father initially refused; saying I would bring more to the family and the empire if I got married to a powerful sorcerer and that no self-respecting sorcerer would agree to marry a woman who knows better magic than him. My grand-father insisted and threatened my father of cutting him off of his will and giving me everything; my father shut up and sided with his father-in-law, as he knew very well that he and I did not get along at all. I would have cut him loose. Anyway, at my twelfth birthday, I started training under my grand-father's watch; all the while learning how to become a proper house wife.

-Wow! Glad I wasn't born in Ireland and a girl! Said Drago after a moment of silence. So, you have brothers? Are you close with them? What about your mom? Couldn't she have help you when your father pushed you to became a house wife doll?

-My brothers have the exact same mentality as my old man; even the priest one thinks I should already be having kids! I was as close to them as I was to my father. As for my mother… She died when I was six years old; that's when my father started to train me to become a perfect wife doll. Before her death, my mother believed I should have the same rights as my brothers and often fought with my father because of it. My grand-father wasn't closed to the idea of having a female heir; even if he already had three male ones. How about you?

This made Drago stop eating; he almost ate the entire soup and the three rabbits. Morgan didn't think anything of it; Drago needed more energy than her to use his fire power. Besides, she enjoyed the fact a carnivorous creature liked her vegetable soup.

-I'm an only child; my father's enemies made sure of that. My father escaped an alternate universe known as the demon Netherworld thanks to his legion of shadow warriors; while his brothers and sisters remained trapped. He met my mother, a very powerful dark chi; or magical spirit, as you call it, and had a nest filled with dragon eggs. However, a few weeks later, my father's enemies attacked his castle and killed my mother and siblings. I survived because my egg was hidden behind a pillar; they didn't see me and my father made sure I survived. I was weak and sick as I didn't have my mother near me; my father trained me in magic and martial arts. Said Drago as he looked at the pit to see if there was any more soup.

Morgan smiled with jealousy; Drago had a far better relationship with his father than she ever had with hers. She liked how Drago would get all excited and proud when he spoke of his father; it reminded her of how she looked at her grand-father or how she remembered her mother.

The night was cool, but the fire was keeping her warm; the soup had filled her up and the stress of the events of the last days was getting to her. She yawned and looked around to find a comfortable spot to sleep; she found a soft spot of dirt and lay down to get some rest. Drago understood and also lay to sleep; it was a very good idea and his body was now telling him the same thing.

Before Drago closed his eyes, he looked one last time at Morgan; he had to admit she was very attractive. She had flattering clothes that showed her gentle curves; she was not the skeleton and skin type of girl. She had meat around her bones; not enough to be fat, just enough to be healthy. She reminded him of those old pin-up girls on post cards that he always enjoyed. Morgan was in every sense a beauty; both physically and intellectually. Finally, Drago fell asleep with very beautiful dreams of Morgan.

-Drago! Drago! Wake up! Damn it! Whispered a soft feminine voice in his ear; taking the dragon out of his dreams.

Drago growled and stretched with a loud moan; Morgan growled in frustration and clamped a hand upon the dragon mouth to shut him up. From the look on her face, Drago could tell that something was wrong. Slowly, the witch removed her hand and pointed to the window; Drago got up to his knees and looked out of the window.

He nearly cursed out loud when he saw some of Gonzalez's men standing in the streets; bullying the poor people to get information on them. They were badly bruised and were only three, while Gonzalez had always five or more men around him at all time. The pair figured Raul must have gotten his hands on Gonzalez and now Ronaldo was sending the few men who survived the attack but failed to protect his brother to search for them. Ronaldo was furious and would go through hell and back to get his hands on them; surely the new head of the cartel would exact a deadly and cruel punishment to those who ruined the business deal of a life time; who gave all their most prized girls to their long-time rival; who got his brother killed and who now got the cartel onto the bad side of the most powerful and dangerous criminal of all Asia.

-Got any idea on how to get the hell of here? Asked Morgan as she looked to Drago who growled and sparked up some fire. Without burning down the entire city of Mexico?

-Maybe… However, I need to know if you can change our appearances; how dirty you can dress and how much humiliation you can suffer through… said Drago with a frown as he extinguished his fire.

resjust enough to be healthy. tting to her. e dragon almost plunge his head into the pot; she smiled and took a bowl next to her.

If looks could kill; then she would have made Drago into a purse by now…


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter in this story. Please review! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Manuel and Diego were looking through every house on the block to find their targets; so far, they had no such luck. No one noticed a ginger Irish girl with a humanoid lizard teen; in their defense, the description was completely strange and some even wondered out loud if their bruises had impaired their brains. The kids were laughing at them; almost, to their faces.

-This is crazy! No one has seen them; it's obvious! Their car was abandoned around here; they could have gone anywhere. The airport is near and the main highway is only a mile north from here! Said Manuel with a sigh of desperation.

-I know, but Ronaldo was very clear! We really have to find them or we'll be taking a walk into the desert! Cried furiously Diego as he pushed his comrade before him into another house.

They were soon followed by Octavio who was munching on a pie; clearly he had gained the pie by bullying some poor woman. Octavio was not the kindest of them all; far from it. He had no guilt over raising his hand upon a woman or child to get what he wanted; it was his lack of remorse that had attracted Gonzalez's attention.

Upon seeing the dark looks upon his colleague's face, Octavio stopped in his track and offered them a piece of his pie. The two other men slapped the pieces away from them; they needed to find their targets and soon. Ronaldo was getting less and less patient by the hour. Octavio shrugged their worries off; he had nothing to worry about since he was the favorite of their new boss.

The last house to inspect was this rundown dump; it was the last place on the block. It would have been a good hiding spot; it would have explained as to why nobody saw the two of them. Furthermore, the punk they had caught with the car had said he had found it in front of a rundown house. This looked like the place.

As they approached the house, a fat bald man with a dirty white shirt with sweat stains under his arms and a cheap looking prostitute came out of the house. The fat man had a pleasurable smile on his face as he zipped up his pants; while the prostitute looked like she would throw up everything she had eaten in the last three years of her miserable life.

The gangsters felt a surge of pity for the young prostitute as they saw her frown her nose as her «john» farted and burped loudly; the man was a pig and none of them could blame the woman for being rude to her «john» to get her money. The man waved the money before the young girl's nose as if taunting her; it made the girl furious. The man snaked his arm around her shoulders and led her to the back alley; he was going to give her more, he promised, if she came to his house for some fun with his brothers… The girl had no choice but to follow; her «pimp» would kill her if she had refused, even if this deal smelled like a deathtrap a mile away.

The gangsters didn't feel bad for the girl being forced to have sex with men or walking into a trap that would surely end up in her death; they felt bad because she had to be close to this pig and several others for a long period of time. Their «girls» were also forced to do such things, but at least the gangsters had some rules or bodyguards to protect their investments. Leaving with a «john» like this, before getting the money upfront, was an amateur move; however, she was young and she would learn with time and experience. It's just shame that such a pretty girl had to go through the whole ordeal with a smelly and disgusting pig like that… Oh, well! Life's a bitch! What are you going to do?

Obviously, if the house was occupied by a prostitute and her client; there was no way their targets were in the house. The three men left the neighborhood and made their way to the next neighborhood. It was clear that their targets were not here…

 _An hour later, on the highway towards the airport…_

-I can't believe it actually worked! Chipped Morgan with a large smile and a sigh of relief as she left her disguise.

-Of course it did! I used the same tactic in Shanghai in order to avoid a good chi sorcerer who wanted my head for glory! Said Drago with pride. It worked then; I didn't see why it wouldn't work today!

Morgan walked closer to the dragon as a speeding van came far too close to her to her liking; this made Drago smile as he felt the young witch's hand brushed against his. Her skin was soft despite the recent events and her scent only made him more excited.

-So… How have you cross path with Shan Chang? Asked Morgan as she used her powers to create a shield to protect them from the flying debris of speeding cars.

-I just got out of the demon Netherworld and I landed in Thailand; I lived in the gutters for a while. It never bothered me at all; I'm quite used to it, actually. I saw some of his thugs bullying some poor old man and… I don't know… I just had to protect this old man and so, I beat them up. Shan Chang was impressed by my skills and the fact that I was a mystical creature. He wanted me as part of a private zoo… Yeah, right! I managed to run away from Thailand; he followed me through three continents. He hired a witch to capture me and you know the rest… explained Drago, before he started to sniff the air for something to eat.

The smell of two rabbits caught his nose; they hadn't eaten in for a while and these rabbits would satisfy the both of them. He asked the witch to wait for him while he ran after his preys; Morgan agreed and hid behind a rock to escape the view of the highway. The last thing she needed was to be spotted by her enemies while her partner would be hunting and too far from her to give her a hand in battle. As not to be completely useless, Morgan gathered wood and dry grass to make a fire.

It was rather useless as her partner was a breathing, talking flame-thrower; but she needed to do something. It wasn't like she had some metal on her that she could mold through her magic to make some kind of knife or other utility. This really sucked for them. At the very least, she could find water if needed and she had no problem to find food.

Drago returned with two already skinned rabbits; he noticed the fire and raised an eyebrow. It was strange for him; he was a dragon and he could breathe fire. However, the dragon simply shrugged it off; it wasn't worth the time of arguing. He gave one of the rabbits to the witch and she placed it above the fire; Drago ate his rabbit with delectation.

-These rabbits are far better than the ones of last night. He said as he licked his lips clean from the blood.

-I guess… I prefer lamb to rabbits. I'm not spitting on them; far from it. I just prefer lamb; I guess it comes with my Irish bloodline… said Morgan as she took a bite from her meal.

-Say… I was wondering… Why is Shan Chang after you? I get you are a witch, but I still don't see why you would be of interest to him. Not that you aren't good enough! Quickly said Drago, afraid to have insulted his partner. Girls were known to over react for nothing.

Morgan paused from eating and tried her best not to show her discomfort. It was quite embarrassing for her; Shan Chang and she had a history that left her uneasy with boys.

-Shan Chang and I have a history together! My father was looking for suitable future-husbands for me and Shan Chang was the best of the worst my father could find. My father and Chang had a meeting and Chang wanted to meet me before the official engagement. What I wasn't told is that Chang wanted to «try me out» before the official engagement. I pushed him off and almost castrated him with a knife. When I told my father what happened, he simply shrugged it off. My grand-father never knew about the engagement and never knew about Shan Chang; once he did, he flipped and broke what-ever deal my father had with Chang. He kept me far from him; Chang never got his revenge for me almost castrating him. That's why I was in the container; I was in Texas at the time for my family's annual reunion and I was kidnapped. It wasn't the first time Chang tried to steal me away; but this is the closest he ever got to achieving it.

This really sends a chill down the young dragon's back; it was a story straight out of a horror show. Drago sympathised with Morgan; being sold out by her own father and then, flat-out ignored by him. If Drago was right, from what Morgan had told him about the man, her father must have blamed her for refusing herself to Chang. No wonder she hated her father with such passion and laughed her ass-off when they heard that Chang had lost money and a very big business deal because of their escape. Turned out that the girls were for another drug dealer in exchange for weapons and drugs; Morgan had cheered and entered a church to thank her God for Chang's misfortune. Drago had thought she had gone mad; now he understood.

They finished their meal; however, Morgan needed some water. The excruciating heat of the sun and the long walk had left her parched and weak. She needed water in order to be at her best and continue on their journey. It would be hard for her to cast spells and defend herself if she was weakened by thirst.

-I hate to point out the obvious but we're in the middle of the desert; there's no lake or river, either! Said Drago with a puzzled look as he looked around.

-But, there are clouds… said the witch as she looked at the skies.

The sky was filled with white fluffy clouds that offered some shades, but hardly any rain. Did she have some kind of spell to make the rain fell?

-Did you keep the wine bottle with found in the house? Asked Morgan as she rubbed her hands together.

-Umm… Yeah… Here! Said the dragon as he looked through the bag they had left the house with and found the bottle.

-Good! Make sure to take in as much water as you can! These clouds are pretty small, so don't expect a torrential shower! She explained before reciting her spell and performing the required hand movement. _Cluinn mo leithsgeul, o na neòil ... Leig an t-uisge a 'tuiteam; leig e 'dòrtadh sìos. Thugadh an talamh a mhùchadh tart; leig an nàdar a 'fàs aon uair eile. Thoir an t-uisge bho nèamh; leig e 'dòrtadh sìos._ *

Before Drago could ask what the words meant; the clouds moved by them and rain poured onto their heads. Morgan took the bottle from the stunned dragon's hand and used her magic to guide as much water as she could into the bottle. Thankfully, there was more than one bottle and the two comrades managed to fill three bottles before the rain stopped. Morgan smiled wildly, sealed the bottle and put three of them into their bag. She drank what she needed and handed the rest to the dragon who swallowed the clear liquid with a smile.

Drago looked over to his partner and could keep himself from eying down the young lady. The rain had her clothes stuck close to her skin; leaving no room for imagination about the young woman's curves. No woman the young dragon knew could rival the witch; with her long curly fiery hair falling freely behind her. The dragon never liked water; but at that very moment, and only that moment, he could honestly say he sort of liked the opposite element to his own.

Drago shook his head and looked away; he had to get his head together and focus on their plan. They had to get to the American-Mexican border and get Morgan's contact to get a hold of the young woman's grand-father. They needed all the help they could get; once they passed the border, Drago could get in contact with his old crew.

The two partners left for the border. Morgan felt refreshed and replenished from the rain; Drago, however, felt like a burning fire. This was going to be a long road for the dragon; the worst part was that the temptress had literally no idea of the effects she had on him.

*Hear my plea, clouds...

Let the rain fall; let it pour down.

Let the earth quench its thirst; let the nature grow once more.

Bring the water from the heaven; let it pour down.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and leave me your reviews.

Chapter 4

To say that Shan Chang, nephew and heir to Bartholomew Chang's empire and one of the greatest crime lords of Asia, was furious would be an understatement! Not only had he lost a shipment of prostitutes; but his allies in Mexico were nearly decimated and replaced by another who did not fear him in the least; and worst of all, the two targets had escaped!

Taking a vase that was standing next to him; he threw the priceless artefact at the head of his bodyguard closest to him. The man barely avoided the incoming object; this wasn't how the man usually acted. Shan Chang was a cold, calculating and stoic man; however, Morgan had the amazing and terrifying ability to make the proud man lose his temper like no one could!

The group of men coward away from their employer and did their best to avoided becoming the surrogate of the object of his rage; the man was cruel and enjoyed inflicting pain if it helped him relax and strike fear in the hearts of his subordinates. It was a great way to keep them in their place; beat a guy to a pulp with a metal pipe in front of all the trouble makers and they will never steal money from you or try to betray you to the police or your enemies. A show of brutality made everything fall into place; especially, the girls. Well, Morgan Blackrove being the exception to the rule!

-Why is it that this little brat managed to escape the vigilance of the best detectives of Mexico City? How did she do it? How could she have escaped from the Angel of de la Moerte? She's twenty years old! And what about the dragon? The informants said they left together; but what about it afterwards? Cried the criminal in fury.

The men stayed silent to their master's questioning; they couldn't answer it and didn't want to. The last man to have delivered bad news to the crime lord was now lying in a pool of his own blood; a bullet between the eyes. Clearly, Shan Chang didn't really know the saying «Don't shoot the messenger; he's just doing his job».

The crime lord gave his men their leave; not one of them needed to be told twice. Once his men left, Shan Chang fell into his comforter seat and let out a sigh of desperation. Patrick Blackrove had assured him that his daughter would be easy to capture; she had just came back from a mission and was exhausted. It would seem that the father had underestimated his daughter's stamina and strength; obviously the man couldn't be trusted when it came to his daughter. The crime lord should have known from the first time that he was an incompetent idiot; even his own father-in-law didn't trust him with a bit of responsibility!

A young a girl about the age of eight years old entered the room with a plate of fruits and a glass of expensive wine; after an outburst such as this happened, the head of staff would send his master a young girl with food and alcohol to calm his nerves down. Nobody was blind to what was going to happen to the young girl; she came from the slums and her family had sold her for scraps. Nobody was going to miss her once Chang was done with her!

-Come to me, little darling… purred the crime lord with a lust filled look in his eyes.

The young girl trembled in fear; she knew she wasn't going to survive this…

 _At the Mexican-American border…_

Morgan could almost choke the life out of her partner; anger ran through her veins. They just arrived at the border; they finally made it to relative safety. Her contact at the border was there on time and was ready to help them; until he called Drago an over-sized lizard. This had, of course, infuriated the dragon; and, in retaliation, the dragon had blown up her contact's dream car. Now, she had the worst of time, trying to calm him down and convince him to help them.

Said-dragon was currently mopping and trying to find a good excuse for his behaviour; however, Morgan simply didn't want to hear anything from him other than an apology which the dragon would never lower himself to do! So he blew up an old-time Ferrarie! Big fucking deal!

-Damien! Please! My partner got carried away; that's all! I'll pay you another one; I promise! Don't you worry! Just let us pass the border and you'll have a brand new Ferrarie of the year! Please! begged Morgan, completely desperate.

-He blew up my car! It took years to get the money to pay it! The man cried, furious and seriously second guessing showing any help for the two teenagers. However, if you really want to pass; I guess you can always give me a little kiss on my lightning rode if you get what I mean…

This was the last straw for Drago! First he complains about them being late; then calls him an over-sized dragon; then yells at his partner and now he was suggesting that Morgan blew his pipe in order to let them pass the border! This was completely unacceptable!

Drago launched at the guard's throat and slammed him to the floor under Morgan's surprised gaze; he growled at the obese pig at only a few inches away from his face. The horrible stench of sweat, mayo and tuna came to his nostrils; but the most powerful smell was that of fear! He raised his claw near the jugular of the man and pressed over it ever-so slightly; not enough to be drawing out blood but enough to leave a mark.

-You will let us pass the border and you will apologize to the kind lady over there! I have no problem with letting you bleed to your death! So what will it be, you fat disgusting pig? Asked Drago with a low growl that left no place for refusal.

-You'll pass! I swear! I swear! Please, don't kill me! plead the man, nearly pissing himself from fright.

A content smile graced the features of the dragon as he lifted up from the weeping man's form; he turned to see his partner who looked like her eyes would pop out of her skull. She stood still and her eyes travelling between the frightened man and the dragon; this had been so far off her original plan and yet…

-Thank you. So very few people would have done this for me. Thank you! Said the young witch with a soft smile.

The dragon smiled and offered his arm to his partner; Morgan took the arm and walked towards the border. They passed through the border without any trouble; no one tried to stop them. All of the border patrolmen were either busy to do something else or were simply ignoring them. With conditions such as these; no wonder it was easy for drug cartels to smuggle in drugs and weapons.

Morgan found a car in the parking lot and jump started the car; Drago climbed into the car and looked in the back seat. There he found a large cooler filled with cheap beer and chicken sausages; it brought a frown of disdain and disgust. The smell alone was enough to make him sick; yet, they had no other choice. No other car was as beat up and as ordinary looking as this one; it looked like any other car and wouldn't ask for a second look. The perfect getaway car; even if it smelled like a donkey's ass and was as disgusting as a dump; they were already dirty and smelled like sweat and dirt, therefore, it didn't really matter.

Drago opened the window to let the smell out and to breathe easier; an action that was very well greeted by the Irish young mage. As they drove down the highway, Drago fought hard not to start a conversation unless he needed to; they were simply partners of fortune and they were not going to be more than this. Morgan was a gorgeous young woman, strong, intelligent and talented in magic; any other demon would not have dwelled on it, but Drago had too much plans and things to deal with the Chans and his family. Morgan had her own troubles and she had no time to deal with him or his problems.

-You hungry? Would you like something to eat? I am famished and I could go for a good burger; plus, I could use a good shower after all of this. Proposed the redheaded mage.

-I guess so… These clothes are almost in pieces. Let's stop at the next motel; we can rest and gain some energy if we have to fight. Agreed the young dragon as he fidgeted on his seat; not very comfortable with the idea of sharing a room with a young woman.

Drago had adventures before all of this; he was a young dragon and he was in his sexual prime. Despite being a humanoid lizard with the capability of spewing fire from his mouth, Drago could be labeled a player; the young dragon had affairs with low self-esteem party girls who wanted to get a rise out of daddy, freaky girls who wanted to know what it felt like to have sex with a demon, fans of Games of Thrones or other fantasy universes. Drago didn't give a damn why these girls slept with him; they were easy and always there when he needed it. They were his stress relief and he was theirs; just fuck-friends. After this whole ordeal, Drago really needed to get some; some drank, some gambled, some took drugs, Drago fucked. Probably the least dangerous addiction after sport addiction.

Morgan, however, wasn't anything like those girls; she was confident and strong. She was gorgeous and made the young dragon excited; she was everything he liked in girls and Drago felt he would need a lot to keep himself from having one of the biggest erections of his life. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his partner; he would look like a little pre-pubescent kid.

The two fugitives finally found a gas station where they refilled their car's fuel tank and got something to eat and drink; the vendor wasn't impressed by Drago's appearance and cared in no way about their dirty clothes or their obviously stolen car. If they pay and caused no trouble, they were alright by his books.

Drago stole four bottles of water, maps and muffins; making sure that the vendor never saw anything. The dragon made sure to take everything that they could need and made his way to the car. As Morgan took her time in the bathroom, Drago took it upon himself to clean the back of the car; it was the least he could do to make this trip less awful. Plus the smell was getting to his head, he didn't know if he could have gone another mile with the stench behind him.

Once the backseat was clean, he placed his stolen goods upon it and waited for his partner; he didn't have to wait for a long time as Morgan left the gas station bathroom and walked to the car. She had cleaned her face and seemed more relaxed, but very tired; not surprising, considering all that happened. Drago offered to take the wheel; the last thing they needed was an accident because she fell asleep while driving.

Many would have been furious at the idea of being spoken with such condescending tone, but Morgan seemed to completely unfazed by this. Either she was too tired or she simply didn't care, Drago was quite happy with this; he simply was too tired to fight and argue. The sun, the chase, the exhaustion and the lack of food and water were making him irritable and short temper (more so than usual). Thankfully, they had water and muffins; so, starvation and dehydration were not immediate problems.

Morgan grabbed a bottle and a muffin; she offered some to her partner. The dragon agreed the bottle and drank half of it; then ate half of the muffin in three bites. He never thanked her; she didn't expect him to and didn't care for his lack of manners. Demons were not known to be respectful towards humans or even to one another, so why expect something that was probably foreign to the dragon? Besides, she was just as poorly mannered as him at this moment, so it would be truly inappropriate to give the dragon a hard time for it.

-According to the map, there's a motel about a mile and a half from here. We can stop there for the night and I can phone my grand-father; he'll help us get away from Chang and hide until we can sort this whole thing out. Said the young witch.

-You'll go in before me and I'll sneak into the room afterwards; the clerk will never let me in if he saw me. Unless you still have some energy to make an illusion to hide me…

-Sorry, but no. I have a hard time to keep myself from falling asleep! You don't have to worry about anything. Clerks have seen everything in this state! Just say your cosplaying; they'll believe it. It's a crummy motel; they don't ask questions.

Drago tried to imagine what could be weirder than a humanoid lizard; maybe, a purple pig with green polka dots and a rainbow-coloured Mohawk. The whole image made him chuckle; it would be funny to see. Morgan threw a strange look at her partner, but shrugged it off. The last thing they needed was to fall into a ditch because she wasn't paying attention to the road.

After a while, they finally arrived at the motel; as they pulled into the parking of the motel, a minivan pulled up and sounds of screaming and shouting. The three gremlins kids were screaming and fighting while their mother was shouting to tell them to calm down. Both teenagers cringe at the horrible thought that maybe this horrid family would be renting the room next to them.

-Stay here and I'll go rent a room. We'll wait until the sun is down and we'll sneak into the room. It won't take long. Said the ginger girl as she made her way to the main office.

-Okay. Just make sure to get a room as far as possible from the horrible banshee family. Cringed Drago as willies ran down his spine.

Morgan left the car and walk to the main office; the family was in front of her and the father was arguing with the office clerk, while the mother was yelling at her three gremlins to calm the hell down, while the children were running, pushing, kicking and screeching all over the place. The ginger witch thought that maybe the children were on powerful cocaine to be this crazy.

After fifteen minutes of arguing, the office clerk abandoned and let the parents have their way; it was far too exhausting to argue with them. The father ragingly took the key of the room and left with his family for their room; almost pushing Morgan out of his way. Morgan couldn't help but notice that the father smelled like sweat, air freshener and… pineapple juice? The mother had rings under her eyes, had rippled and dirty clothes, had unwashed hair and she also smelled like pineapple juice.

Morgan just pushed the thoughts away and walked to the office clerk who had a hard time to keep himself from taking a sip of the whisky bottle next to him. She gave him a kind smile and asked for a room; possibly far away from the crazy family. Unfortunately, there wasn't any other room available at this very moment. It was this room or nothing; Morgan had no other choice but to take it. As much as the car had been cleaned, it was impossible for them to sleep in the smelly and cramped space of the car. So she took the key and sighed in defeat. Hopefully, the family would be quiet enough tonight as they would be too tired from their long day of arguing; that is if the children's sugar rush wasn't going to keep them up all night long.

She walked to the car and announced the awful news to her partner. Drago growled and cursed at their misfortune; he could have slept into the car, but it smelled far too bad and he needed a good night sleep if Chang's or the cartel's men were to catch up to them. He couldn't do this in the car. They waited for a while as the sun slowly but surely set.

Finally, night fell and they were able to leave the horrible car; they made their way to the room with a major headache. They both cursed when they heard the family kept arguing and screaming like the end of the world was ending. They could hear the other clients complaining about the noise and the screams.

-I am not putting up with this crap all night! Snapped Drago as he took a deep breath and let out a powerful and loud roar.

The roar echoed through the motel parking and the valley between the mountains; not a sound was heard after this. All was quiet, all was silent. Everyone held their breath. What could have made such a horrible sound? It was like a T-Rex had been left running around. Somehow, this did not scare the yelling family out of their bad habit as the children screamed as loud as they possibly could for the fun of it, the father complained about the noise and his children's misbehaving and the mother screaming about how she couldn't take it anymore. The sounds coming from the room next to that of the two teenagers seemed even louder than before.

-Well done! Sarcastically said the ginger girl with a dry tone.

-Damn it! How the hell are we going to shut them up without killing them? Sighed Drago, exhausted.

-I'm going to do something the nuns at my old school used to do when we were impossible to handle. Said Morgan before banging on the door. I'll use shame and install the fear of God into them.

The father opened the door furiously and threw a dirty look to the young woman; she gave him a superior and patronizing look the nuns knew how to use so well. She stood head high and looked straight into his eyes, unmoving and unfazed.

-Wa ya want? It's late and we're tired! Spat the old man, furious.

-Really? You are tired? Do you really think that WE are not tired? Do you believe that YOU are the only ones who are tired? Everyone in this motel is tired and exhausted! And do you know why we are so tired and exhausted? Because, you and your wife are incapable of understanding that giving sugar to kids is not a good idea! Because, you think that it's alright to scream like God damn banshees at an ungodly hour of the night! Have you no shame? Have you ever tried to discipline your gremlins? Get those horrible monsters under control or, so help me God! I'll let my dragon friend here (she pulls Drago in the door frame; frightening the family as said dragon started to growl) go wild and feral on those unforgivable nightmares of yours. And it will be nothing to what I am going to do to you… Now… SHUT THE HELL UP!

If anyone had anything to say, they kept it to themselves. The father stuttered an apology and gently closed the door. The children were quiet as they did believe the evil dragon would eat them if they said anything. The parents were too shocked and genuinely afraid of this strange ginger haired girl who had some circus freak monster under her thumb. They could have argued and phone the police to tell them they had been threatened by some teenager with a feral animal, but… Would the police believe them? Unlikely, since the whole concept of dragons and Irish witches were quite ludicrous. They, themselves, had a hard time believing it.

The teenagers entered their room, took a shower and went straight to bed; finally, letting the stress of the day dissipate. Not a single noise came to disrupt their quiet night sleep.


End file.
